


Miles Morales meets the Avengers

by lizamarri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Miles Morales, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: When Miles is accidentally transported to another dimension, he expects to see Peni or Peter Porker. Instead, he meets the Avengers.





	Miles Morales meets the Avengers

Miles Morales Meets the Avengers from the MCU

Miles slipped into the new half black suit that he made and crawled out the window. As he made his way down the side of the building his spidey sense went off.  
Behind him he knew was something bad but he’d never got the chance to see what it was before he blacked out.   
Miles woke up on top of a building, one of the tallest in New York. He knew it of course, everyone did.  
Stark Tower.  
As he glanced around, he saw the billboards. They were different. Everything was slightly different.  
Shit. He was in a different spiderverse.  
His mind worked tirelessly trying to think of something to do. He thought for almost half an hour before it came to him.  
“Stupid,” he muttered. He’s been sitting on the roof of their tower after all. Miles stood up and stretched slightly before jumping off the edge.   
He let the air whip his hair for a second and then shot webs at the side of the wall. He swung through the glass feet first and it shattered.  
Oh boy did he not expect to run right into all the Avengers. Right in front of him was Captain America, Ironman, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Rhodes, Falcon, Winter Soldier, and well... another Spiderman. This one looked more classic though. They all had their weapons pointed at him and Miles put his hands in the air.  
“Hey guys!” He said. They all looked slightly confused. Miles unzipped his jacket carefully and tossed it aside, the Spiderman logo there for all to see. “Sooo, I’m Spiderman in another dimension!”   
“Uh, what?” Tiny said.   
“I got transported here from another dimension. I’m Miles Morales, and this isn’t my New York.   
“Yeah, But how do we know you’re not some good cosplayer?” Clint said. Miles sighed. He leaped up by the tips of his toes and landed on the ceiling and scrambled around for a few seconds. He shot a web, flipped, and landed back on the ground spider-style. 

OoOoOoOoO

“So you’re saying you’re from another dimension where Peter Parker was married to MJ, then he died, and you’re the new Spiderman. Also, a bunch of other Spidermans came from other dimensions because of this machine, and then you managed to get them back safely to their dimension?” Tony said.   
“Yup,” Miles said. Peter still looked shocked. “So, are your powers the same as mine? They are, right?”  
“I have your powers and a little extra,” he said with a wink. Miles barred his hand into a fist and electricity cracked in his eyes. It traveled all along his body and curled along his fist. The bolt died down as Miles opened his hand. All the Avengers looked shocked.  
“Oh yeah!” He said. And then he turned invisible.   
Invisible Miles flipped over them and became visible behind them.   
“I can turn invisible,” he said.   
“Cool,” Peter murmured.   
So that’s how Miles met the Avengers I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please leave kudos and comments!!!  
> Bai-  
> Liza


End file.
